


Loft

by Gage



Series: Some has Plot Some has Not [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Heavy Petting, Humor, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: That sneaky bastard. He’d been so lost in the haze of being with him, and the fear of getting caught that he hadn’t even noticed what he’d been doing.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Some has Plot Some has Not [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554577
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	Loft

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my beta Sara, and the awesome writers in the 9-1-1 discord. Yah keep enabling me. Also thank you Kate for the hoover line, lol

* * *

Two weeks later, they were early for once, all ready for the day ahead. They were sitting on the sofa, with their thighs pressed together, so much so that Buck could feel the heat coming off Eddie in waves. Holy shit could he feel it. Eddie could melt the stoniest of hearts with his kisses. Buck doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve this man but fuck knows he isn’t letting go anytime soon. Hence their uh… current situation. Buck honestly doesn’t know how it started, but hell if he’s gonna question why. He vaguely remembers turning to Eddie to ask if he’d seen his phone, only to realize that he’d been staring at him for the last few minutes with the strangest look on his face. It took a good minute to place it just before Eddie was leaning in, pressing the softest kiss to his lips. It stirred something to warm in his belly, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes close and just sink into him. He has no idea how long they’ve been sitting here trading slow wet kisses, and Buck feels his face flush hot when Eddie's hand slides down his front side, pausing to rest above his belt, which had come slightly undone.

When had that happened? It doesn’t matter.

Buck feels his head spinning a bit and has to pull back from those slow, hot kisses. Eddie can drive him to forget where he is at the best of times, especially when he’s trailing those lips down his neck, and tugging the collar of his shirt aside, Buck could feel sharp teeth sinking into the soft joint between his neck and shoulder. Buck has to fight back a shudder of want. This can’t be happening. Usually, it’s Eddie whos putting on the breaks. Buck doesn’t know what brought all of this on, and to be honest, he doesn’t want to ask. Hell, he's loath to make this stop, but they’re seriously going to get busted if they don’t. This isn’t like the locker room, where at least there had been a wall to hide behind. They were literally out in the open here.

“Ed… Eddie…” Buck can feel his eyes widen and bites down hard on the lip to stop himself from making any embarrassing noises. Fuck, Eddie was playing dirty, hand cupping him through his pants and rubbing downward. If this were any other place, Buck would be all for it. Buck closes his eyes and prays for strength. He reaches down and grabs Eddie's wrist to hold him still. But his man was determined to keep going, to drive him insane. He can’t hold back from shivering as Eddie’s teeth relinquish their hold on his sensitive neck, hot kisses moving up to just behind his ear. 

_ Holy shit. _

He accidentally pushes the hand cupping his dick down harder, and he whimpers at that, honest to God. Heat shoots from his belly down to his— “Fuuuck,” he moans out. Buck feels more than hears the soft chuckle from Eddie.

That bastard.

“Not what you called me last night.”

What the fuck?

Buck’s pretty sure all the blood in his brain is gone. It’s the only explanation for what happens next. He leans slightly away from Eddie, sure that he looks like a hot mess with eyes wide, hair sticking up, and his heart pounding away in his chest. “Are you crazy?”

“Only about you.”

Buck frowns. This is not his level headed boyfriend. This is a pod person. A hot pod person. He leans further back as Eddie moves forward, that goofy but hot smirk on his face. "Eddie, we're not alone." Buck hisses as he hears the footsteps down below, people talking and moving about.

Eddie takes a glance around, the loft is empty, sure, but downstairs is starting to come to life. He shrugs and places a soft kiss on Buck's lips. He reaches up and straightens out the collar of his shirt. "No te preocupes." Eddie turns back and picks up the paper he'd been reading before this whole thing started and relaxes back into the sofa as if he hadn't just spent the last few minutes mauling Buck, leaving him with the hard-on. The other's start wandering in one by one, giving various greetings, and it's not until Eddie gets up for another cup of coffee that Chimney does a double-take and lets out a low whistle that it even occurs to him what Eddie had done.

"Damn, Buck. Did you lose a fight with a hoover?”

Buck’s eyes narrow down and from the corner of his eyes, he can see Eddie’s shoulders shaking. That sneaky bastard. He’d been so lost in the haze of being with him, and the fear of getting caught that he hadn’t even noticed what he’d been doing. 


End file.
